Tanaka Kei
Perfil thumb|250px|Tanaka Kei *'Nombre: '田中 圭 (たなか けい) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Tanaka Kei *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Estatura:' 178cm *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Cáncer *'Familia:' Esposa/actriz Sakura y dos hijas *'Agencia:' Tristone Entertainment Dramas *Ossan's Love: in the sky- (TV Asahi, 2019) *Kizuna no Pedaru (SP) (NTV, 2019) *I Turn (TV Tokyo, 2019) *Anata no Ban-desu (NTV, 2019) *Cold Case 2 (WOWOW, 2018) *Kemono ni Narenai Watashitachi (NTV, 2018) *Kenko de Bunkatekina Saiteigendo no Seikatsu (Fuji TV, 2018) *Double Fantasy (WOWOW, 2018) *Miss Sherlock (Hulu-HBO Asia, 2018)ep.3 *Ossan's Love (TV Asahi, 2018) *Ito-kun A to E (MBS, 2017) *Doctor X 5 (TV Asahi, 2017) *Jidai wo Tsukutta Otoko Aku Yu Monogatari (NTV, 2017) *Koi ga Heta demo Ikitemasu (YTV, 2017) *Tantei Shoujo Arisa no Jikenbo (TV Asahi, 2017) *Tokyo Tarareba Musume (NTV, 2017) *Bakumatsu Gurume Bushimeshi! (NHK BS Premium, 2017) *Ossan's Love Special (TV Asahi, 2016) *Guard Center 24 (NTV, 2016) *Omukae Desu (NTV, 2016) ep.9 *Kazoku no Katachi (TBS, 2016) *Good Morning Call (Fuji TV/Netflix, 2016) *5-ji Kara 9-ji Made (Fuji TV, 2015) *Heat (Fuji TV, 2015) *Toshokan Senso Book of Memories (TBS, 2015) *I'm Home (TV Asahi, 2015) *Gunshi Kanbee (NHK, 2014) *Discovered Dead (Fuji TV 2, 2013) *Doctor X ~ Gekai Daimon Michiko (TV Asahi, 2012) *Mou Yuukai Nante Shinai (Fuji TV, 2012) *Watashi ga Renai Dekinai Riyuu (Fuji TV, 2011) *Soredemo, Ikite Yuku (Fuji TV, 2011) *Kairoutei Satsujin Jiken (Fuji TV, 2011) *BOSS 2 (Fuji TV, 2011) *Ohisama (NHK, 2011) *Misaki Number One!! (NTV, 2011) *Diplomat Kuroda Kousaku (Fuji TV, 2011) *Chase (NHK, 2010) *Kobe Shimbun no Nanokakan (Fuji TV, 2010) *Sister (NHK, 2009) *Kanryotachi no Natsu (TBS, 2009) *Keikan no Chi (TV Asahi, 2009) *Voice (Fuji TV, 2009, ep4) *Zeni Geba (NTV, 2009, ep2-3) *Tengoku no Soup (WOWOW, 2008) *Cat Street (NHK, 2008) *Homeless Chugakusei (Fuji TV, 2008) *Maou (TBS, 2008) *Loss Time Life (Fuji TV, 2008, Historia 6) *Muri na Renai (Fuji TV, 2008) *Koshonin (TV Asahi, 2008, Ep.6) *Ushi ni Negai wo: Love & Farm (Fuji TV, 2007) *Shinuka to Omotta (NTV, 2007, Ep.3) *Jodan ja nai! (TBS, 2007) *Hana Yori Dango 2 (TBS, 2007, Ep.7) *Boku no Aruku Michi (Fuji TV, 2006) *Seishun Energy ''Mo Hitotsu no Sugar & Spice (Fuji TV, 2006) *Taiyou no Uta (TBS, 2006) *Tsubasa no Oreta Tenshitachi (Fuji TV, 2006) *Woman's Island (NTV , 2006) *Byakuyakou (TBS, 2006) *Slow Dance (TBS, 2005) *Water Boys Finale (Fuji TV, 2005) *Tokyo Friends (Fuji TV, 2005, ep1,4) *Kegareta Shita (TBS, 2005) *Division 1 Miracle (Fuji TV, 2005) *Yasashii Jikan (Fuji TV, 2005) *Sekai no Chuushin de, Ai wo Sakebu (TBS, 2004) *Orange Days (TBS, 2004, ep8) *Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi Ne-san (Fuji TV, 2004, ep4) *Water Boys (Fuji TV, 2003) *HOTMAN (TBS, 2003) *Okaasan to Issho (Fuji TV, 2003) *Omiya-san 1 (TV Asahi, 2002, ep8) *Gokusen (NTV, 2002, ep10) Películas *mellow (2020) *Kioku ni Gozaimasen (2019) *Ossan's Love: LOVE or DEAD (2019) *Marriage Hunting Beauty (2019) *Smartphone o Otoshita dake nanoni (2018) *Ito-kun A to E (2018) *Bittare!!! (2015) *Toshokan Senso-The Last Mission- (2015) *Yokokuhan (2015) *The Sango Ranger (2013) *Toshokan Senso (2013) *Aibou Series X DAY / Aibou Shirizu X DAY (2013) *See You Tomorrow, Everyone / Minasang, Sayonara (2013) *Rent a Cat (2012) *Afro Tanaka (2012) *Runway☆Beat (2011) *Nanase Futatabi: The Movie (2010) *Love Come (2010) *Tajomaru (2009) *Cyborg She (2009) *The Bandage Club (2007) *Takurama (2007) *Back Dancers (2006) *Niji no Megami Rainbow Song (2006) *Bird Call (2006) *Tokyo Friends: The Movie (2006) *Tokyo Daigaku Monogatari (2006) *Simsons(2006) *Yougisha Muroi Shinji / The Suspect: Muroi Shinji (2005) *Koibumi (2004) *Be With You (2004) *Inagawa Junji no senritsu no horror (2003) *Jisatsu Circle / Suicide Club (2002) Anuncios *Sapporo Beer "Yebisu" (2011) Junto a Yakusho Koji *Calorie Mate (2010) *keirin (2010) *Leopalace 21 (2007) *Kao "Econa Health" (2007) *Jaccs "Jaccs Card" (2005) *Nestlé (2005) *Mizuho Bank (2003) *SQUARE "Unlimited: SaGa" (2002 - 2003) *NTT DoCoMo "DoCoMo Shop First" (2002) *Coca-Cola "CP Wavin Flag World Cup Edition" (2002) *Toyota "Corolla Fielder" (2002) *Mitsukan "Mitsukan vinegar" (2001-2002) *QUOQ (2001) *Shinkenzemi "Junior High School Course" (2001) (2003) *Nintendo "Mario Party 3" (2000) Videos Musicales *Remioromen "Kachoufuugetsu" (2010) *Remioromen " Koi no yokan kara" (2009) *TVXQ "Stand by U " (Drama ver) (2009) *KAME&L.N.K "School life" (2009) *Hirai Ken "Canvas" (2008) *Ketsumeishi "Seinaru Yoru ni" (2007) *Ota Crew "Maharaja Super Star" (2006) *Sukima Switch "Nomi Ni Konaika" (2005) *Ai Otsuka "Kingyo Hanabi" (2004) *sacra "Yesterday" (2004) Reconocimientos *'2018 22nd Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix:' Mejor Actor por Ossan's Love *'2019 Elan d'or Awards:' Newcomer Award por Ossan's Love *'2018 International Drama Festival in Tokyo:' Premio al Actor Principal por Ossan's Love *'2018 Tokyo Drama Awards:' Mejor Actor por Ossan's Love *'2018 97th Television Drama Academy Awards (Spring):' Mejor Actor por Ossan's Love *'2008 12th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix:' Mejor Actor de Reparto por Maou Curiosidades *'Educación:' Makuhari Junior & Senior High School *'Aficiones:' Baloncesto, equitación, buceo *'Debut:' 2000 *Se casó el 31 de agosto del 2011 con la actriz Sakura, quien estaba embarazada de 5 meses. El manifestó estar inmensamente feliz con la noticia de ser papá. *El 6 de febrero del 2012 se convirtió en padre de una niña. *Su segunda hija nació el 3 agosto de 2016. Enlaces *Perfil (Tristone) *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Tanaka Kei.jpg Tanaka Kei2.jpg Tanaka Kei3.jpg Tanaka Kei4.jpg Tanaka Kei5.jpg Tanaka Kei7.JPG Tanaka Kei6.jpg Tanaka Kei08.jpg Categoría:Tristone Entertainment Categoría:JActor